


[Fan Comic] Complicit

by x57



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Comic, Fanart, Inktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Complicit:adjective1. choosing to be involved in an illegal or questionable act, especially with others





	[Fan Comic] Complicit

**Author's Note:**

> If these images ever stop showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

  
[1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wadyh0v3xvl9bws/04-Comic-pub.jpg?raw=1)

  
[2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fa5z4ukx7xb73it/05-Comic-pub.jpg?raw=1)

  
[3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/srlz42kdmj2wisq/06-Comic-pub.jpg?raw=1)

  
[4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/24t7xmce5bdkrp9/07-Comic-pub.jpg?raw=1)

  
[5](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nffwe0aqqwamc6b/08-Comic-pub.jpg?raw=1)

  
[6](https://www.dropbox.com/s/htx7bbo7n0hxyz6/09-Comic-pub.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com](https://thepiperofhameln.tumblr.com/)


End file.
